


Aftermath

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, basically taeyong and jaehyun being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: After their first time, Jaehyun takes care of Taeyong, because like he insisted, aftercare is important.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i really hate this but like i also wanna post so here we are. no sex in this, just the fluff after. i just wanted to write some soft jaeyong, okay?
> 
> enjoy :)

Deep, rapid breathes fill the room, gradually slowing into a gentle rhythm. Taeyong is exhausted. He's shiny from sweat, all the way from his head to his toes, making his hair stick to his forehead and his limbs slide together. He's coming down from his high, eyes finally focusing on the ceiling again. 

Jaehyun’s head is on his chest, rising with his breathing. His hair is messy and greasy, and fanned out across his chest, making Taeyong’s skin itch. He lets out a satisfied sigh before pushing himself into a sitting position. He clasps a hand with Taeyong’s, gazing at him. 

"You good?" He asks, rubbing soothing circles into his hand. It was their first time together and Taeyong had expressed some worries about not fulfilling Jaehyun’s expectations, later confessing he used to be in a bad place and had never slept with someone he had liked this much. Jaehyun had told him it didn't matter, that was over now and they could take it as slow as they needed to. He snaps out of his thoughts to focus on Taeyong’s reply, using his other hand to draw shapes on Taeyong’s thigh, causing him to shiver from how sensitive they had become. 

"Amazing," Taeyong’s voice is worn out and tired. He lazily smiles down at Jaehyun before attempting to sit up. His shaky arms and a dull ache in his lower back make him involuntarily wince and whine. 

Jaehyun stops him with a hand on his chest, a frown replacing his smile. "Lay down and relax. I'll get us cleaned up."

"No, no. It's okay," Taeyong argues, trying to sit up again, arms less shaky this time. "You don't need to take care of me. I know what to do and I can sort myself out."

"Taeyong," Jaehyun says, tone firm. "Aftercare is important. Let me do this." He already has a leg thrown off the bed, ready to get up. He doesn't wait for an answer before striding towards the bathroom. 

"Okay," Taeyong gives in, voice small. He'd never been told to relax after sex. His old sexual partners had sorted themselves out, leaving Taeyong to do the same. He doesn't really know how to feel. His chest tightens with some sort of burning emotion and he resists the sudden urge to cry. 

Jaehyun stops by his drawers on the way back, grabbing 2 pairs of boxers and a large t-shirt. He places the clothing on the bedside table before hooking an arm around Taeyong’s waist, the other under his knees. He lets out a little groan before lifting Taeyong to his chest, who can't stop the yelp that slips past his lips. 

"What are you doing?" He squeaks, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. 

"I'm running a bath. Do you think you'll be okay for 2 minutes while I change the sheets?" Jaehyun asks, placing him on the closed toilet seat. Jaehyun kneels in front of him, one hand pushing his hair from his forehead, the other resting along his jaw. It's silent for a moment, the air heavy as Jaehyun searches his eyes. 

Taeyong doesn't know what he's looking for but he obviously finds it when he starts grinning. "What is it?" Taeyong whispers, unable to stop the smile that creeps onto his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You're so beautiful," Jaehyun whispers, like a secret that no one else should know. "So pretty and handsome at the same time."

Taeyong’s face begins to burn. His cheeks turn a fiery red and he can't help but nuzzle into Jaehyun’s hand on his jaw. He brings a hand up to hold onto his boyfriend's wrist, securing it in place. "Jaehyun, can I tell you something?" 

Jaehyun’s eyes are big and trusting, filled with admiration and the realisation of how much he loves Jaehyun fills his chest and he wants to scream it at the top of his lungs that yes, he loves Jung Jaehyun. He loves the way he holds him; as if he's the most precious and fragile human in the entire world. He loves the way he treats him; with the love and respect and kindness that he had been lacking for so many years. 

He loves Jung Jaehyun and the way he was willing to help and wait for Taeyong to overcome his insecurities. He loves the way he treated him tonight, with the gentlest hands and the largest patience, and the way he was constantly checking if he was okay and reminding him that, "if it's too much, we can stop whenever you want, just tell me."

Lee Taeyong loves Jung Jaehyun and he needs to tell him. 

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything," Jaehyun assures with a kiss to Taeyong’s sweaty—and probably very, _very_ gross—forehead. 

They've been dating for almost 11 months and Taeyong knows Jaehyun might not be ready but this is the first time he's ever been in love and he'd trust Jaehyun with his everything. 

Taeyong takes in a shaky breath. "You don't have to feel the same but you have helped me through so much and got me out of a really bad place and I'm so happy to be in this relationship with you and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me like letting me live here and taking care of me when I know I can get in the way and could help more," He closes his eyes for a second and inhales deeply. "Jung Jaehyun, I love you with my entire heart and I would do absolutely anything for you. This is the first time I've felt so in love and loved in my entire life and I get if it's too early–" 

Taeyong is shut up by the press of Jaehyun’s lips against his own. It's so familiar and warm and Taeyong just melts. Jaehyun pulls away and rests their (again, gross) forehead together. "I love you too, Lee Taeyong. I have for months now."

Taeyong doesn't hold back the tears. He lets them fall and lets the warm feeling explode in his chest. Taeyong connects their lips again and wow, he'd do anything for his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun breaks them apart with a chuckle. "Let me get us cleaned up, yeah? Then we can cuddle and kiss and I'll explain to you just how much I love you."

Taeyong nods and allows Jaehyun to sit him in the bathtub that he hadn't noticed had been running the whole time. It smells of cherry and the bubbles are nice and soothing on his skin. Taeyong sighs, resting his head against the cold tile wall and lets his eyes flutter shut. He's exhausted. 

Jaehyun is gone and back in a flash. He brings the clothes into the bathroom, along with some scented body lotion Taeyong had been raving about for days. He chuckles when he notices his boyfriend is half asleep in the tub. "Taeyongie, wake up, princess. I promise this won't take too long."

With a small nod, Taeyong pushes himself up and reaches for Jaehyun’s hands. "Get in with me?"

Of course he can't refuse, so he slides into the bathtub and repositions them so Taeyong is leaning against his chest. He reaches for the shampoo and begins to massage his scalp. 

Taeyong relaxes in his hands, moaning quietly at the surprise massage. Jaehyun quickly washes them, making sure to be extra gentle yet thorough. He is extra fast at drying them off and dressing them in boxers — and Taeyong in his favourite t-shirt he's repeatedly stealing from Jaehyun’s closet. 

"Look what I got you yesterday," Jaehyun places his hands behind his back, hiding the product from Taeyong. "You've been talking about how you want to try it and see if it does actually smell as good as you've heard." Jaehyun presents the bottle of lotion to Taeyong, watching as his face lights up. 

"Jaehyunie…" Taeyong trails off, looking up at Jaehyun in disbelief. He knew this wasn't cheap and he felt his chest get that warm fuzzy feeling again. "I love you."

Jaehyun grins and lets Taeyong wrap himself around him and press their lips together. The kiss is more rushed then the rest, a hidden hunger behind it. Jaehyun drops the lotion onto the counter and backs Taeyong out of the bathroom into the bedroom. 

He is too focused on the kiss, too busy exploring Jaehyun’s mouth as if it's the first time they're kissing. Jaehyun is quick to take control of the situation, pushing Taeyong onto the bed and climbing in after him. Taeyong is giggling, filled with that feeling and the knowledge that Jaehyun loves him too. 

Jaehyun pulls the fresh duvet around them and cuddles up to Taeyong. "Cuddler or cuddlee?" Jaehyun asks, referencing something Taeyong had said months ago as a joke. 

"Cuddlee," Taeyong chooses, snuggling up to Jaehyun’s chest. It falls silent after they reposition themselves and Taeyong can feel sleep eating away at him. "Goodnight, Jaehyunie. Thank you for tonight. I love you."

Jaehyun presses a big, loud kiss on Taeyong’s (now, thankfully, clean) forehead. "I love you too, baby. Thank you for trusting me."

A sigh of contentment is heard as Taeyong starts to drift off to sleep, thoughts of Jaehyun dancing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) let me know if you liked this and maybe leave some kudos and comments because they make my day. here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) if you wanna leave a prompt
> 
> have a nice day/night :)


End file.
